Friends Stick Together, No Matter What
by CrazyApplesandOranges
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura have all abandoned Konoha in pursuit of Itachi Uchiha. They must stick together, even when their comrades sprint after them in useless attempts to bring the three back. They are all they have now. And they're not letting go. On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Sakura moved down the stairs, brushing a hand through her hair briefly before pulling it into a pony. She had to look her best for Sasuke after all!

Naruto was waiting with Sasuke by Ichiraku's, celebrating their completed mission. Well, Naruto was actually celebrating their new Hokage. Sakura was celebrating the fact that she was at dinner with Sasuke...and Sasuke was just there.

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto shouted, and Sakura waved a hand in greeting.

"Hey, Naruto, Sasuke," she said, smiling. Sasuke turned away from her, following Naruto into the restaurant. She sighed and followed.

Naruto ordered his regular five bowls; Sakura requested a single bowl, not truly hungry enough for more than one. Sasuke sipped a glass of water. They talked - well, Naruto and Sakura talked, Sasuke nodded every now and then to show he was listening.

Sasuke left fifteen minutes before them. Sakura cocked her head at his retreating form, then her green gaze slid to Naruto. They nodded, paid for their meals, and trailed after their teammate quietly.

Sasuke climbed the stairs to his apartment, and the two Genin stayed at the bottom, hidden behind a couple of trees. Something wasn't right about this. Sasuke never left their dinners as a team together early, unless he had a very good reason. As far as Sakura knew, he didn't have anything going on.

The Uchiha reemerged less than ten minutes later, a backpack slung over his shoulder. Sakura frowned, gesturing to Naruto. The blonde smiled and left his hiding place, quickly moving after his friend. Sakura followed, allowing the Uzumaki to lead the way.

Sasuke walked all the way to the gates, pausing briefly by a bench to adjust the strap on his pack. Naruto leaped forward and pointed a finger at the Uchiha. "What do you think you're doing?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Leaving."

"To go where?" Sakura chimed in. "We don't have a mission. Kakashi-sensei is out of the village right now."

"I need to kill him."

Naruto frowned. "Why are you leaving, though? We can always put in a request for a mission and Grandma Tsunade can approve it."

"That is not the same, Naruto. You don't understand what it feels like to have your parents murdered and to see their bodies, bloody and gruesome with your brother standing over them..." Sasuke shuddered angrily. His dark gaze hardened. "I need to kill him."

"I may not understand what if feels like to lose your parents, because I've never had any. But if you leave, Sasuke, I will know what it feels like to lose a brother," Naruto said. Sakura nodded.

"Sasuke, you can't leave. Konoha needs you. We need you."

"No you don't. You'll do just fine without me," Sasuke argued. He shifted his backpack.

"But we do need you!" Naruto said. "Team 7 needs you."

Naruto and Sakura glanced at each other; some sort of message passed between them, and they smiled at each other.

"If you're leaving," Sakura said. "We're coming with you."

"No you're not,"Sasuke said. "You are not coming with me. I do not need you two messing with my plans."

"That doesn't matter. Sasuke, you're my best friend," Naruto said. He stepped forward with a pleading look on his face. "Let us come with you."

Sasuke frowned at both of them, his face unreadable. Then he sighed. "You two are coming even if I say no, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"Fine."

Sasuke turned and started walking away. Naruto and Sakura hurried after him, never once thinking about how this would affect their relationship with Konoha.

/\/\

"They did _what_?" Tsunade yelled, slamming her palms down on her desk. Shizune jumped behind her, cradling Tonton against her chest. Kotetsu and Izumo shivered, forcing themselves not to run screaming from their new Hokage.

"T-team 7 left Konoha, Lady Tsunade," Kotetsu stammered, clutching Izumo's sleeve. "Sasuke Uchiha was leaving when Naruto and Sakura stopped him. They talked for a long time, and then they all left the village."

"And why did you _not stop them_?"

"We didn't notice until it was too late," Izumo said fearfully, his eyes shifting side to side so he wouldn't have to meet the blonde's gaze. Tsunade growled and glared at them.

"Are you two shinobi or not? Gather a team and go after them!"

"Y-yes Lady Tsunade!"

They scrambled to obey her orders, sprinting from her office as fast as they could. Tsunade scowled and sank back down into her chair.

"Why?" she muttered, taking a sip from her sake bottle. "Why would Naruto leave the village?"

Shizune stepped forward with a folder, dropping it in front of the Hokage. Tsunade skimmed through the contents.

"It appears Sasuke Uchiha left the village to murder Itachi Uchiha. Naruto and Sakura must have tried to stop him, and when they failed, followed him," the dark-haired woman said. "It's the only logical explanation."

"Where's Kakashi?"

"You sent him on a mission. He should be back any day now," Shizune answered.

"Someone looking for me?" Kakashi said, stepping into the office. Tsunade leaped to her feet again.

"Kakashi, you must go after your team! They have abandoned the village, and we cannot lose two of our most valuable Genin!" she exclaimed and Kakashi stiffened.

"What? They left Konoha?"

"Yes! Now go after them!"

"Yes, Lady Tsuande."

/\/\

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had traveled for hours before taking a break. Sasuke probably could have gone even longer, but Naruto was complaining and he didn't want to alert enemy ninja that they were in the area.

"Do you think they've realized we're gone yet?" Sakura asked worriedly. She took a sip from the canteen Sasuke had, passing it to Naruto.

"Of course they have," Sasuke muttered. "Someone was bound to have seen us, and they would alerted the Hokage as soon as they could."

"I wonder what Grandma Tsunade feels like," Naruto wondered. He wiped his mouth and handed the canteen back to Sasuke. The Uchiha stood up and shouldered his bag.

"Come on," he said. "We have to keep moving until we find clues on Itachi's whereabouts."

"Not so fast," a cool voice said from the trees. The three Genin whipped out kunai as protection. "We're here to take you back to the village," Shikamaru continued, stepping out from the trees.

A/N: I've had this idea for a really long time, and I've never read anything like it. I figured that I may as well write it and put it up. No such thing as too many stories, is there? Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Minutes passed in silence. Neither side spoke, the whistling of the wind through the leaves the only sound. Sakura clenched her hand around her kunai, wondering if she could kill the young Chunin standing across from her, hiding in his shadows.

Sasuke shifted beside her, and Naruto gritted his teeth. For a second she could have sworn she saw Sasuke's eyes flash red, but then it was gone, and his normal facial expressions were back in place.

Shikamaru finally yawned, shaking his head. "You know," he said conversationally. "I can do it."

Sakura frowned, but immediately she forced it back. She was a missing-nin now. She had to keep her emotions in check, or else she might be killed.

"Do what?" Naruto asked; it didn't seem that he understood what exactly had happened. Maybe he still had some hope that Sasuke would see sense and they would be able to go back home. Sakura knew better. She had loved the Uchiha for so long; she knew that he would not change his mind.

"Bring you back," Shikamaru replied, his arms dropping to his sides. "I will use whatever means necessary, even if it means I have to drag you back unconscious."

"Are you alone?" Sasuke questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"Of course not," Shikamaru chuckled. "Why would I come alone when I can barely fight one of you? You three would surely kill me."

Naruto shook his head, taking half a step forward, but Sakura gripped his arm and shook her head. His blue eyes searched hers, and he seemed to understand the unspoken message: _we've chosen our path. Now we must follow it._

Sasuke stepped forward, flexing his arm before launching the kunai. It nicked the Nara's arm as he dove to the side.

The battle began.

Jutsu's grazed the three Genin, but they retaliated with their own. Sakura didn't know how long they had before Shikamaru's team joined in, and she didn't think she wanted to know. Because her gut was telling her that Kakashi would be among them, and there was no way the Copy Nin would let them go.

At least, not without a fight.

Shikamaru was panting, eyes searching for an opening. Sakura twirled the end of her kunai around her finger, then tossed it at the Chunin. Shikamaru ducked and the weapon glanced harmlessly off the tree behind him.

Kiba emerged from the trees, Akamaru barking next to him. Sakura grit her teeth and looked to Sasuke desperately. The Uchiha's gaze slid from her to Naruto, and he thought long and hard.

"Naruto," he finally said, very quietly. The blonde twisted around to stare at the raven. "Do your Rasengan."

Naruto blinked. "What? Why?"

"Just do it." Sasuke's dark eyes never left Shikamaru. "Trust me."

Naruto's eyebrows lifted, but he made a Shadow Clone. He glanced at Sasuke one more time before working together with the clone to create the ball of chakra.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, putting his hand together. "Distract Kiba."

Sakura nodded and stepped forward, clenching her fists. Her strength was the only thing she had left; she had long ago run out of weapons to throw. Kiba turned to her with a vicious grin, falling to all fours. She smirked.

"Sorry, Kiba," she said. "But I know all your tricks."

The Inuzuka blinked, but before he could comment, bright light flashed and temporarily blinded him. There was a shout from Shikamaru, and a snarl from Naruto. Then the light faded, and two panting Genin stepped back from Shikamaru as the Nara panted.

Sakura saw that Shikamaru was never actually hit by the jutsu. Sasuke had planned it so that it didn't kill the Chunin, only disoriented him. She smirked, her gaze falling back on Kiba.

The brunette cocked his head to the side, not understanding why Sakura was grinning. Then he froze, turning his head to Shikamaru, who had collapsed against a tree. His comrade forced his eyes open, and Kiba saw that the Nara must have gotten hit by something. There was a cut along his bicep, crimson blood dribbling down his forearm. Kiba grit his teeth.

Akamaru barked out a warning, but it was too late. Sakura's fist crashed down on his back, and he cried out. The pinkette let out a snarl and pushed herself backwards through the air to stand by her teammates.

Kiba slumped against the ground, Akamaru whining and sitting next to him. Shikamaru was nearly unconscious, and Sasuke turned to walk away.

Before they could, however, Neji and Choji ran out of the trees to their fallen comrades. When Neji glanced up from Kiba, his Byakugan eyes narrowed as he stared at the three Genin.

Sakura bit her lip, fingering her empty weapons pouch. She had nothing left but a few senbon, and those wouldn't last long, especially not against Neji. The Hyuga stood up, his long hair falling over his shoulder as he slid into place.

Sasuke wouldn't let him. The Uchiha inhaled, lifting his hands to his mouth, then letting the air out in a burst of fire. The Hyuga was forced to leap backwards or be swallowed by the flames.

Sakura tensed, then looked over at Naruto. The blonde was panting, and he was nursing a deep cut on his thigh. The pinkette hurried over to him and caught him as he collapsed against her, dragging him over to a tree.

"Stay here, Naruto," she said firmly. "When this is over I'll bandage your leg."

He nodded and tilted his head back against the trunk of the tree. She stood up and walked back over to Sasuke, who was tiring quickly. Neji was moving too fast for the Uchiha to land a clear shot, and Sakura was about ready to drag the raven away and run as fast as they could to stay safe.

She had just stepped forward when Sasuke flipped backwards to stand next to her.

"Can you hold him off for a while?" he panted, wiping his cheek, where a splatter of blood had landed. She nodded, moving forward to take his place as he limped over to Naruto.

She extended her arms, feeling that as long as they were in front of her, she would be safe. Of course, she knew that that was impossible; Neji would probably break her limbs. But she had nothing else.

Then something incredible happened. The air surrounding the two Genin grew frigid, and Sakura tensed with surprise. Her father had told her stories of their clan having an unbelievable jutsu, but he barely knew how to use its full potential. She had thought that she wouldn't be able to use it when the signs hadn't appeared by the time she was in the Academy.

She unclenched her hands, tilting her head to the side. Her father had taught her the basics, in case she ever unlocked the ability. She went over the steps in her head.

Focus on the target…

Gather chakra in your hands…

Do the hand signs…

And release.

Hundreds of ice shards flew at Neji, the surprised Hyuga unable to dodge all of the shards before he was injured. The brunette fell to the ground, holding his side as blood stained his shirt.

His Byakugan faded away as pain took place of shock. Sakura grinned and let her arms fall to her sides, green eyes flashing. Now she knew what her father was talking about.

She had so much power just then, she was barely able to control it.

Choji had disappeared, having taken Shikamaru back to where medical ninja were waiting. Sakura glanced back to the fallen Konoha shinobi as she walked to her teammates.

Naruto was staring at her in shock, hands pressed over his bleeding leg. She crouched down next to him, taking the first-aid kit from Sasuke. He was gazing at Neji, barely noticing her presence. She smirked.

_Probably glad that he had allowed us to come_, she thought.

She bandaged Naruto's wound, then attended to Sasuke's injuries. She had, surprisingly, suffered almost no wounds. Then again, she had dodged everything thrown at her. Except for a few bruises and scratches, she was almost completely unscathed.

She helped both of her teammates to their feet, snapping the first-aid kit closed.

"Where to, Sasuke?" she asked. The Uchiha brushed dirt off his sleeve before answering.

"We search the country until we find Itachi."

A/N: I know I've completely changed the story, but I felt bad for Sakura. She has nothing, whereas Naruto has Rasengan, and Sasuke has Chidori…I had to give her something. Don't hate me! Please review?


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I know I promised I would, but I just lost the motivation. I've lost the motivation to do everything. Some mornings I wake up and I just wonder if there's any point to it. I've just been going through so much shit the past couple months with my friends and family, and I could have been spending so much time writing and didn't.

I've decided that I'm just going on a break. I can't handle the guilt I feel because I haven't updated but I don't want to force something out that won't be as good as it could be.

This hiatus shouldn't be too long - school is ending soon but I am also being shipped off to my grandparent's the day after school ends and God-knows where else. I'll try - I swear to God, I will try - to write, but I can't make any promises. Until I get through all this crap, I can't make any promises.

I am so sorry for getting your hopes up a new chapter. I hate myself for this, but I just couldn't handle this anymore. I'm sorry.


End file.
